Angel of ice
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Bakura didn't even stand a chance,but then again falling head over heels in love with the wrong guy is always messy.  THis is BoyxBoy so if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Note from author- Hey everybody; this is my first yu-gi-oh fan fiction that I have ever wrote and or posted so please tell me what you think about it! By the way, when people talk through mind links, it will look like _this._

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, except the story itself.

Bakura gasped when he opened the door to the living room, of his and Ryou's house, revealing Ryou and Marik kissing and "groping" each other. Ryou looked up almost instantly and started to glow bright red. Being unable to speak, (Marik was still trying to kiss him.) Ryou quickly opened their mind link and shouted / squeaked at Bakura; "_You told me that you were __not__ going to be home today!"_

Bakura gave him an evil smirk, before replying; _"Your boyfriend doesn't really seem to mind me being here."_

"_Bakura, get your ass out of here this moment!" _Ryou shouted at him angrily.

"Fine" Bakura whispered as he started to slowly vacate the house. (Normally, Ryou was very weak and unthreatening, but when he gets mad you don't want to be in his way and you definitely don't want to be his target.)

The truth was that when Marik and Ryou had become "intimate" about three weeks ago, every time Bakura dared to step out of the house for even a few short moments, Marik would somehow get in the house and find his way to Ryou.

Bakura shook his head and walked down the street, mumbling; "I need a drink." Bakura soon stepped into a large bar. The lights were flashing, people were laughing and dancing to the music, but right now all Bakura wanted was a good strong drink. Bakura quickly went and sat down, and ordered the strongest drink he could find.

A few minutes later, (After Bakura had received and chugged 2-3 drinks) He decided to look around for a companion to talk with.

To Bakura's right he saw a middle aged male who was wearing a long trench coat. 'Great' Bakura automatically thought in sarcasm, 'This guy looks as though his wife just told him she was divorcing him for her female boss. I had better leave him to his own self pitting misery.'

Then Bakura turned to his left, just in time to see someone sit down beside him. The man was wearing a bright red, rain jacket, with the hood pulled up so Bakura couldn't see his face.

"I guess this guy looks better to talk with then option A!" Bakura mumbled to himself in a low and slightly insane tone. "Hell, maybe I can get him to take off the shading red hood!"

"Yo bartender, beers for me and my new friend." Bakura ordered while shouting over the loud music which filled the room.

After a few minutes they both received the alcoholic drinks, and quietly started to sip at them. Not being able to take just listening to the loud, and very bad bar music anymore, Bakura decided on striking a conversation. "So are you hiding from the police or are you just attempting to hide yourself from my shear hotness and blinding good looks?"

"He he" Bakura laughed under his breath, while thinking, 'That really ot to faze him.'

To Bakura's surprise the guy just answered in a calm tone; "Gosh, how rude of me I didn't even realize that I still had it up!"

The mysterious man then quickly shed himself of the red hood, reviling bright blue hair, along with a pair of sapphire eyes and an essence that made him look like a young teen.

'Holy shit! This guy looks more like an angel then a human!' Bakura thought well letting out a lust fuelled laugh.

"What's the matter, sir?" The blue haired angel boy asked in a curious voice.

"First- the name's Bakura, so don't ever call out any other. Second- Your angelic looks could wound any demon and I am no exception." Bakura stated with a smirk.

"Oh my, I don't think that I'm anything special!" The angelic boy exclaimed while supporting a deep red blush.

Bakura let out a long and mysterious laugh, before smirking and finally speaking; "So does my fair angel have a name?"

The boy blushed once again before stuttering an answer; "M-my name is C-Conner."

"Such a lovely, yet masculine name for a pretty boy!" Bakura exclaimed before thinking and ended up turning deep red after realizing what he had said.

Conner giggled for a few moments, but a silence washed over them as they received beers for the bartender. While drinking his second beer with Conner, Bakura started to do some deep thinking; 'How old is this guy, he only looks to e about 16! I guess it doesn't matter since I'm well, older than most humans anyway. It's a good thing I don't care about age difference because I've never wanted a guy this much!

Bakura was finally able to break the silence by letting out a sigh and ordering two more drinks for Conner and himself. This continued on until they had both had about 6-8 drinks each. Being from ancient Egypt meant that Bakura had a very high tolerance for alcohol but, Conner looked stone drunk. "I haven't *hic* drank *hic* this much in *hic* ever! *hic*" Conner exclaimed between hiccups.

Bakura's somewhat evil laughter filled the bar air before he decided to ask/state; "Let's go back to your place then I can really show you how to have a **great** time!"

Conner looked over at him with a hot, lustful smile before answering; "If ya come ta my place I can state, that ya won't be disappointed! And you'll definitely never wanna leave me!"

"Is that a bet?" Bakura whispered straight into Conner's ear.

Conner blushed and shivered a bit before deciding that it was indeed a good time to bring his new companion home with him. "Follow me" Conner simply stated, before dizzily standing up and stumbling out of the bar with Bakura on his heels, ready to catch him if he fell.

When they made it out of the bar they continued to stumble down the street at a terribly fast pace. They continued like this for almost 10 minutes before entering a large apartment building. Taking the elevator up to the very top floor, they both stumbled into Conner's apartment.

Bakura nearly tripped over himself when he saw the size and neatness of the apartment. "You live here? It looks more like a hotel suit!" He exclaimed in a surprised voice, making Conner giggle childishly.

"What's so funny, Angel?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Are you just going to stand around and talk, 'cause I thought ya wanted to show me what a good time was." Conner stated with a grin and an intense stare placed on Bakura.

Bakura smirked, "Impatient are we?" he said before slowly walking over to Conner and calmly tearing his shirt off.

Bakura took a few moments to take in the bare chest in front of him. Slender waist, a small build, erect nipples, he was truly a subject from Bakura's fantasies.

"You're perfect" Bakura whispered softly with a grin before leaning down and capturing Conner's lips in a heated kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Conner quickly stumbled backwards and opened the door to his bedroom, revealing a giant king sized bed.

Bakura quickly pushed him backward onto said bed and lay on top of him. He quickly pushed both of their hard-on's together, stimulating moan's from both Conner and Bakura. "Kura, y-your shirt. Pl-please take it off." Conner whimpered.

Following Conner's order like a loyal solder, Bakura quickly shed himself of his shirt, but didn't bother to stop there, his pants came off as well leaving him clad in his boxers.

Next Bakura made quick work of Conner's remaining clothes. While 'kissing' Conner all over, he stuck two fingers into his new lover's 'private' hole. Conner screamed in both tremendous pain and pleasure put together.

Bakura made his lover cry out when he stretched out his fingers until finally striking the prostate. "There it is" Bakura said in a very raspy voice.

Pulling his fingers out, Bakura threw off his boxers and rammed himself into the smaller man.

Conner screamed once again, but this time it was from an overload of pure bliss. He quickly started bucking for more, and Bakura quickly supplied him with hard, frantic thrusting, letting out small deep groans. (Along with Conner's intense screams)

"Fuck, how can you be so tight?" Bakura moaned in between thrusts.

Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer, Bakura reached down between them and started pumping Conner's hot, throbbing erection. Seconds after Conner arched his back up off the bed as far as it would go and came onto both their sweaty chests. (And Bakura's had)

As Conner clamped down on Bakura making himself almost impossibly tight, Bakura came inside of him, thrusting in and out a few more times, before pulling out and lying down beside Conner.

Noticing Conner had already passed out Bakura (Not really wanting to think about what had just happened) fell asleep.


	2. Wait what?

Note from author- Hey everybody; this is my first yu-gi-oh fan fiction that I have ever wrote and or posted so please tell me what you think about it! By the way, when people talk through mind links, it will look like _this. _I would say this is rated R and not just because it's random!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, except the story itself.

As the sun rouse, it pored through the windows of the large apartment that Bakura was currently trying to sleep in. The light of course, quickly became a problem for Bakura as he tried (and fail) to sleep. Grumbling to himself he rolled over and felt around the huge bed for Conner.

Bakura's eyes shot open when he realized that Conner was indeed **not** there. Instead a small note was taped to the pillow, where a certain "someone" really should have been positioned, preferably still asleep and unguarded for Bakura top ravish.

Reaching over, Bakura pulled the note off of the pillow and took a look at it.

-Dear Bakura,

-I've gone to work (If you're looking for me)

-Goodbye

After reading the note a few times Bakura quickly noticed a few different things; Conner's note was filled with a sense of regret and his blue hair angel definitely didn't want to see him again. 'Wait a second; I know his name so why am I calling him some fit- I mean _stupid_ nickname? And why the hell did I call him mine?' Thought a very confused Bakura. "Still," Bakura confessed with a loud sigh, "That was the best lay I'd had in a long time. Probably ever!"

Bakura ran his hand through his soft and somewhat sticky hair, and after sitting there quietly for a few more minutes, he decided to have a shower. Getting up off the bed and walking across the room seemed like walking a mile to him. Those short 30 seconds was all Bakura needed to sort his thoughts out and confuse him even more.

'Why didn't he want to see me in the morning? I thought we really hit it off big time last night, did he regret bringing me home with him? Damn this is really hurting my head...' Bakura fought with himself before getting into the shower, cold and icy anything to wipe the sorrow away that now filled his body.

Once clothing himself he looked around the empty apartment one more time and before leaving, Bakura quickly found a piece of paper, and a pencil. He left a short note for Conner on the bed and slipped the note that Conner had wrote for him in to his coat pocket, Bakura slowly made his way out of the apartment and started the very long walk back to his (Ryou's) house.

On the way back to the house, Bakura's thoughts started to revert back to his somewhat normal state of mind; as he found himself praying to Ra that Marik hadn't stayed the night. Or how "nice" it would be if they still weren't going at it. The long walk home suddenly seemed a lot shorter than it should have, as Bakura turned the last street corner and spotted the house. He walked up the first steps before freezing in front of the door. Taking one last deep breath Bakura flung the door open expecting the worst, only to find the building dark and empty.

"This is just perfect, the one single time in all of history I want to be distracted by Ryou's annoying mindless chatter, he decides to disappear." Bakura grumbled aloud. "Then again, they could have just finally decided to do it on a bed. Ryou's bed I hope, because if I walk in on them doing it on top of my bed, **they will die**. Shit that's probably where they are cause they done it everywhere else in this damn house. The fridge, the dryer, the stove, all the tables, couches and sinks, hell yesterday morning I walked in and they were on the TV!' Bakura thought with a great deal of disgust, 'Then again if it were me and my beautiful angel Conner, with his blue hair clinging to his face, while he is displayed out on the couch...'

Bakura was so busy standing there fantasizing over his new found (Dare I say it) love, that he didn't hear the door open and close. 'Next time I meet up with Conner, I'm not even going to let him sleep. I can just picture him squished between myself and one of his peach walls. He would be panting, and bagging for my cock, and I would give it to him. _I would give it to him so fucking hard_. He would be screaming my name with all his strength and it would be fucking music to my ears.' Bakura imagined.

Ryou and Marik entered the house quietly, but stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed Bakura standing in the middle of the hallway, completely blanked out and off guard. The two just turned towards each other in confusion before Marik displayed a smile which could only be described as evil. Without saying a word he calmly walked straight up to Bakura and groped his ass.

When Bakura felt pressure on his behind, Bakura literally jumped out of his day dreams and into the wall he had been blindly facing. After slowly sliding off the wall and tumbling to the ground, he quickly came fully back and stood up, brushing himself off. Ignoring Marik's loud and very proud sounding laugh, h turned to Ryou and quickly stated, "I'll be going out tonight." Before he turned around and went straight up the stairs, disappearing into the hallways darkness.

Ryou took a few minutes to register what had just happened. 'Okay one, Bakura was caught off guard, that's something new. Two, Marik groped Bakura and Bakura smashed himself into a wall. Wait a second, Marik my boyfriend groped Bakura!' Ryou thought suddenly terribly upset.

Marik snapped out of his fit of laughter just in time to see Ryou's face turn red and tears start to flow down his face. 'Shit, I guess he didn't get the joke!' He concluded as he brought a hand up to Ryou's face and wiped away his salty tears. "Hey babe, you know you are the only one for me. I was just pulling a little prank." Marik explained with an unexplainable touch on sweetness in his voice.

The kindness/tenderness from the sex maniac known to the world as Marik brought Ryou directly from tears to a lustful grin. "It's okay Marik, but right now I want to have a shower, so you should go." Ryou answered before he innocently added, "Unless you wanna join me?"

Marik automatically smirked when he heard Ryou ask him to stay. "I would love to babe" Marik replied before quickly losing his smirk. "I can't though; I have something else that has to be done at this moment." Before giving Ryou a chance to answer, Marik slipped out of the door and was long gone.

"What is up with him today?" Ryou wondered aloud before walking into the living room and turning on the TV, having a shower without Marik there just didn't sound like as much fun as it use to be. Hell, he hadn't even wanted to shower; he just wanted to do it in the shower! 'Marik is going to have a whole lot of explaining to do when he shows up in my house again!'

*Back to Bakura*

Bakura was currently laying down, stretched out on his bed, plotting on how it would be possible to meet up with Conner again. 'I could wait for him at his house, no that would make me just look like another desperate stalker. **Another,** I bet with his beauty that a lot of other guys are after him. Fuck that pisses me off! Anyway, it looks like my only option is to go back to the pub that we met at and wait to see if he comes back!'

Bakura let out a large sigh before mumbling aloud; "I'm supposed to be the tomb raider, king of all thieves! So why couldn't I manage to even steal your heart, my innocent angel of ice?" After sigh once more, Bakura slowly shuffled over to his window. As he looked afar from the glass that separated for the outside, Bakura saw a bright shining full moon. After staring at the moon for a few moments, he promised himself aloud; "I swear in the name of the all mighty Ra, by the next moon Conner, the angel of ice shall be mine to hold once again!" And at that moment, whether Bakura saw it or not; a shooting star twinkled down and rained over the moon.

WOW, don't you love that magical ending to the second chapter? I hope you loved it; another chapter is being written and will be on its way soon! Feel free to post a comment on what you think about the story of Bakura and Conner.


	3. A night to remember

Angel of Ice

Hey everyone, this is the 3rd chapter or angel of ice! I hope anyone who reads this far is really enjoying the story; hope to hear from you in the comments!

Bakura let out a very long sigh, would Conner ever come to see him again? Why in the name of Ra was he so freaking hard to find, the king of all thieves could locate any object! Human or otherwise. "Perhaps I'm just a little bit drunk." Bakura mumbled clumsily aloud. "I just have to see him tonight; it has already been so long; too long. I know he misses me!"

When Bakura stood up, he stumbled only for a couple of steps. If Conner wouldn't show up to see him at the bar where they had met, Bakura would have to go to him. That must be the disadvantage of sleeping with someone while you're drunk. The person knows where you live and if you drank enough, there will be no memories for you in the morning. 'Wait, what if he had awoke and couldn't remember me? The note had my name on it, didn't it? Shit, I can't even remember.' Thought a very distressed Bakura.

Had Conner awoken with a complete stranger in his bed, confused out of his mind? What had been his reaction when he figured out he had slept with another man? This would all be easier if he could remember if Conner had put Bakura's name on that damn note. It was the same note that sat at home in his desk drawer, hidden away from the likes of Marik and his evil mind. Why is it so hard to remember something important when you've only had a few drinks? 'Ok, so I had more than I usually do and so what if they were all stronger. I'm Egyptian baby!'

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bakura looked around. It was nearly pitch black out, there were only a few street lights on and none of the surrounding buildings looked even a little bit familiar to Bakura. 'Shit, where the hell am I?' Bakura thought in a clouded haze of confusion. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to spend an hour, doing nothing but chugging down hard liquors. Why is it that, every time you get lost all the houses look the same?

Bakura stopped his drunken walk around the town, and plopped down on a street curb. Life seems easier when you're sitting down and just watching the cars go by. In fact, it's hard to even stay wake like this, no sounds could be heard accept the occasional car that passed by. 'I think that maybe I really did drink a little bit too much.' Bakura reasoned.

Sleeping on a curve in the middle of nowhere while lost and drunk is never a good idea, but Bakura felt his eyelids screaming in a different manor. Maybe a little rest would clear his mind from all that damn alcohol. He had just given up the fight and closed his eyes, when Bakura heard footsteps. 'Fuck, I hope that the person just walks by and keeps walking.' Bakura groaned inwardly when he heard the footsteps stop from just a few feet in front of him.

Whenever he seemed really drunk, the world always finds a way to keep him from falling to sleep. It had always been that way and because of that, Bakura usually tried not to drink large amounts of extra hard liquors. Usually is the key word in that sentence, because he obviously forgot about that little side effect today. Bakura felt a hand on his shoulder; it was light, caring and very delicate. 'Could it be? That's not even possible, is it?' Bakura opened his eyes and stared straight into those of his angel; Conner.

Suddenly Bakura felt awake; very awake. It hardly seemed possible that he met up with Conner here, in the absolute middle of nowhere. If this was a dream, he really didn't want to wake up! This wasn't a dream, his hand felt way too real. Bakura closed and opened his eyes once more, only to see the one he had been searching for, Conner his sweet angel of ice. A smile fell upon the drunken thief's face. It had felt like an entirety since he had last saw Conner.

Bakura felt his heart flutter, Conner was so gorgeous. Even while drunk, he could tell that there was nothing more in the world that he wanted then to be with Conner, once again. "Hey babe, wanna be together all night and have some damn awesome fun." Bakura slurred.

Conner smiled slightly, as he rubbed his hand over Bakura's shoulder. It was almost a soothing touch, yet it made Bakura ach with new found want and overwhelming desire. Conner leaned down and captured Bakura's lips in a kiss, which was deepened the moment they made contact. Bakura grabbed Conner by the shoulders and forced him down into a much hotter kiss. When Bakura finally let go, Conner's breath was hard and laboured. "Do you want to come back to my place and stay the night?" Conner asked with a slight blush present on his face.

Bakura's eyes widen and suddenly, he didn't feel so drunk any more. In fact, he felt more alive than he had in a very long time. He had waited for this day for weeks and he was ready to spend another night with Conner.

Before Bakura knew it, he was back in what he recognized as Conner's apartment. This place felt like home, even after only two visits. Conner tugged him over to the bed and mumbled something along the lines of, "You're drunk, why would you let yourself drink so much?"

Those words went straight through Bakura's heart like a sharp red arrow. Conner was worried about the likes of him, and what had he been doing in his depression? He had drunk bottle after bottle of liquor since he had seen Conner last. He didn't deserve Conner's worry; he was nothing but dirt or grime. 'I don't deserve to even be in Conner's presence, let alone his apartment!' Bakura thought with much distain.

With a now heavily depressed heart, Bakura started to pull himself off the bed. 'I don't want him to see me like this; I'm too much of a mess!' Suddenly, Bakura felt a hand on the back of his shirt. The feeling had been so light, such a small, sweet gesture. Bakura felt the hand shake lightly, a voice that was no more than a whisper could be heard; "Wait, please stay."

Those three small words were all it took for Bakura to turn around and give Conner a deep kiss. Bakura had wanted this since he had left the last time, it felt so right to be with Conner. Their bodies went together so well, and it felt great. Bakura thought with a smile; 'Tonight will be a night to remember and I definitely wouldn't let Conner forget about it.'

That's the 3rd chapter, please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
